With the exception of TENS machines, there exist very few bioelectrical systems that apply an electrical waveform, or a sequence thereof, to the human body. Yet less common are bioelectric systems that apply electrical waveforms to the human neurologic system. Some such systems are implanted into the human body, such as heart pacemakers.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,078,281 to Priori teaches a system of monitoring brain waves and providing a feedback for bio-stimulation of the brain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,750 to Aleev teaches a system of electrical stimulation of muscles.
Electro-stimulation is sometimes used in diagnostic devices as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,190 to Voipio which is used in certain examinations of the human eye.
The present invention relates to a special-purpose applicator of electrical waveforms to directly nerves of the parasympathetic nervous system.